Organic materials, such as polymers, are susceptible to degradation by oxidative species and exposure to electromagnetic radiation (e.g., infrared radiation, visible light, and ultraviolet light). Various compounds and compositions have been developed in order to combat this degradation of organic materials. These stabilizers function by various mechanisms. For example, one class of stabilizers protects against degradation by reacting with free radicals that are produced in the organic material. In the absence of a stabilizer, these free radicals can participate in reactions that degrade the organic material and produce additional free radicals that perpetuate the degradation. While stabilizers for organic materials are known, a need still remains for alternative compounds that can perform the stabilizing function and do not suffer from some of the deficiencies exhibited by existing stabilizers. This applications seeks to provide such improved stabilizer compounds.